


Perfect for Me

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Body Worship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Love Bites, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Human Stiles - Body WorshipDerek doesn't like it when Stiles compares them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> And its officially October, for me anyways lol!
> 
> Let Sterek Kintober Begin!

When it comes to Stiles, It doesn’t escape Derek’s notice that he, no matter what he does, always, has clothes layered on his body. Even when he takes a shower the nights he stays over, he takes his sleep pants and one of Derek’s shirts in with him and out he comes already fully covered. No exceptions. No days in the son shirtless, no walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around those hips with water still dripping down his skin. Okay, so, Derek might have thought about it a time or two, he loved his boyfriend's body okay.

“Why do you hide all that beautiful skin from me, baby?”

Laying back on the bed, himself dressed only in boxers, not a surprise considering how easily he overheats. It's a fact that only gets worse wrapped up in a blanket, with the delicious warmth of Stiles beside him. Sighing as he gets nothing but a look of disbelief coming from his boyfriend. 

“Laying next to you I might as well wrap myself up like a mummy to avoid comparison.”

That, of course, made Derek scowl with a slight growl from his throat, he hated it when Stiles did that, comparing them. Derek had a genetic head start, the muscles were just an extension of the werewolf strength, even more, distinct since he became the alpha. They were a by-product of his nature, nothing more, and not in the least bit special. 

Pushing himself up to sit on the bed, gesturing with his hands for Stiles to come closer to him instead of lingering at the side of the bed,

“Come here.”

Stiles might have tried to avoid him, but Derek was too quick as his hands snagged the younger man and pulling him down onto the bed him. A little manhandling and he had Stiles on his back looking up to where Derek straddled him. Hands running up his body, bringing the shirt with them until he could pull it over his head revealing all his gorgeous, pale, mole dotted skin.

“You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are Stiles.”

Leaning over the leaner man, lips pressing to his skin before his tongue swirled at one of his nipples, teeth scraping at the tender flesh drawing a whimper from him before he let got and proceeded to do the same to the other nipple. Leaving both peaked and tender. 

There was going to be no turning the lights off tonight, not that Derek couldn’t see every inch of him anyway, but Stiles, he could see now, see the absolute hunger and desire for him in the alpha’s eyes. Working his way down his body, leaving bruises from his lips, teeth, tongue barely soothing the moan inducing sting as he marked along down his body. Hell if he wanted, he could connect bruise to bruise as much he could his moles after Derek was done with him. The marks showed just who Stiles belonged to, always Derek’s, no one else's.

Pushing the pants from his hips, Derek’s following enough to release both their erections from the confines of the material. Licking a stripe down his hand so he could wrap his fingers around both of them,

“Fuck you look perfect like this, every little bit of you, so perfect, and all mine.”

Just thinking about Stiles was enough to have him on edge, with each stroke of his hand around them increased the flush of heat in his belly. Leaning over his lips claimed Stiles' in a long drawn out kiss until the younger man was keening under his touch, long fingers wrapped around Derek's biceps tightly. Leaning back a little to get a better look at Stiles, taking in just how gorgeous he was seeing the way the younger man was sprawled on the bed, helpless under his touch, each movement of his hand, a twist of his wrist, bringing them closer and closer to release until their skin was stripped with their cum, Derek moaned at the cry of pleasure coming from Stiles.

As he spoke now, Derek's voice showing nothing but awe as he looked down to his mate,

“Beautiful.”


End file.
